Upon the Merits of Mocking
by theinsane
Summary: Upon the merits of mocking, Kakashi’s understanding of sarcasm, and what comes of it. Oneshot. No pairings.


Upon the Merits of Mocking

Summary: Upon the merits of mocking, Kakashi's understanding of sarcasm, and what comes of it. Oneshot.

* * *

Our story starts with a group of shinobi, who are destined for great, great things… 

"Okay…Let's begin with some introductions."

Oh yeah! Their sensei was there too.

"What do you want to know?" The pink-haired girl absentmindedly asked, peering at a dark boy out of the corner of her eye. Really, she couldn't be bothered with this, but Sasuke-kun was there so she had to sound smart.

"How about…" the aloof silver-haired started, a calculated look in his right eye, headband with an abstract leaf carved upon it covering the over,"Your likes, dislikes," he continued as he shrugged, unnoticed bored look suggesting this was practiced, "Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

There was a moment of silent before the third teen broke it loudly.

"Ne ne," he said, attention immediately falling onto his person, "why don't **you** introduce yourself to us first!?" He continued, eyes narrowing apprehensively, slightly leaning forward in curiosity, gawky orange jumpsuit he wore creasing around his small frame.

"Yeah…" The girl said, green eyes narrowing before looking at Sasuke once more, "You look suspicious," she added, purely for show.

"Ohh…Me?" He blandly asked, lightly motioning to himself.

Indeed, he _did _look suspicious, navy blue mask covering his face along with the rest of his body, the only other color, if the aquatic tint could be called that for its blandness, was a forest green; perfect for killing inconspicuously, as though black blended in well in the dark, it was too shadowy to merge perfectly in with the patchy shadows of the daylight, but the navy wardrobe complimented well with the shade, and the green camouflaged well with the army-green.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said, bored as he stared into the distance, "I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes," he offhandedly stated, voice with a slight edge, "Dreams for the future…?" He asked himself, eyes slightly dazed as he didn't pay attention, "Well, I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi said, moving on.

"So…all we learned…" Sakura said, commenting to the blond teen that was intently listening to her, "Was his name?" She lightly groaned in exasperation, 'Sasuke-kun is way cooler than him,' she thought.

"Now it's your turn," Naruto lightly rolled his eyes before an insidious grin ran across his face, "From the right," The grin suddenly vanished, unnoticed, and a bored look came over his face and an uninterested look reigned dominant in sapphires, "Huh? You mean me?" he rhetorically asked, visibly aware of the answer but aloof, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I suppose." He shrugged, closing eyes that glimmering with mischief, "Likes… dislikes… I don't really have the motivation to tell any of you."

Unseen, Kakashi's visible eye glimmered in awe, 'He's just like…me!'

"Dreams…? I suppose it would be cool to be Hokage," he casually stated, "My hobbies? Yeah, about them…" Naruto said, trailing off. He leaned back, hands behind his head, waiting for his sensei to start yelling at him.

Instead… "Everyone is dismissed," Kakashi said, voice curt, "Except for you, Naruto."

Sakura uneasily looked at her sensei, peering at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. It was just a joke, was Kakashi sensei going to punish him that badly?

"Later." Sasuke said, walking off. Naruto's punishment forgotten, she ran after him, "Wait up Sasuke-kun!" she yelled after him.

'Uh oh…' Naruto thought, mentally sweating bullets, 'there goes my protection.' Outwardly he merely opened one eye, peering at Kakashi before closing it once more, 'Guess I'm just going to have to see this prank to the end.'

"And you Naruto... you," Kakashi's said, voice threatening. "Hn?" Naruto grunted, eyes still closed as he was silently wondering if his prank was worth it.

"We need to get rid of that ridiculous outfit," He reprimanded, eyes trailing distastefully down Naruto's outfit.

'Wha?' Naruto thought, 'my…jumpsuit? What does this have to do with my…oh. Oh. He must think that I want to be like him. Maybe I should tell him…' but seeing Kakashi's awestruck, happy expression, as limited as it was, all he could do was say, "Huh? Did you say something?"

Kakashi squealed, inwardly of course, at the similarities the two had. He couldn't wait until Gai saw his prize student—screw teaching Uchiha the Sharingan! He was too moody for him anyways…but Naruto, Naruto!

"We're going to have to get you new clothes." He repeated, albeit more politely, "I can't train you in that…" he said, thinking about his clone to-be.

"Train?" Naruto blandly said, surprised, "Huh? Oh, yeah; sure," He said, shock still numbing his response.

"Of course, you might have to dye your hair too…"

'…maybe that wasn't such a good idea,' Naruto distractedly thought, jumping from building to building to follow his silver-haired sensei to the clothing store.

"…now, I believe we'll start with the 'Chidori'. It's my only original move, but the strongest of course."

Chidori?

"I was going to focus on teaching Sasuke to tell you the truth, but, personally, I'd rather teach you…"

Or maybe it was worth it...'Look out Sasuke! I'm getting more training than you!' The blond mentally boasted, though outwardly--

"…did you say something?"

* * *

Okay peoples, all of the lines (before Naruto went Kakashi) were all the exact lines from the manga. 

This was inspired from another story I was working on, so if you see a lot of this one-shot there, then don't freak. This is also my first attempt at humor, as I prefer to write gore (lots, and lots of gore), and my second attempt at Naruto fanfiction (the first one is deleted, if you wanted to know).

Review please!

theinsane


End file.
